doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
La dimensión desconocida (1959)
México (temp. 1-3) Puerto Rico (temp. 4-5) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1959-1964 }} La dimensión desconocida es una serie de televisión estadounidense, especializada en el género de la ciencia-ficción, la fantasía y el terror. Fue creada y mayoritariamente escrita (92 episodios) por su narrador y anfitrión, Rod Serling. Cada episodio, de un total de 156, repartidos en cinco temporadas, entre 1959 y 1964, recreaba un relato de fantasía, terror o ciencia ficción, a menudo rematado por un final sorprendente. Reparto :'Voz base doblaje mexicano ' Episodios Episodio # 1 -"Where Is Everybody?"- 2/10/1959 Episodio # 2 - One for the Angels"- 09/10/1959 Episodio # 3 - "Mr. Denton on Doomsday"- 16/10/1959 Episodio #4 - "The Sixteen-Millimeter Shrine"- 23/10/1959 Episodio # 5 - "Walking Distance"- 30/10/1959 Episodio # 6 -"Escape Clause" - 0/11/1959 Episodio # 7 -"The Lonely" - 13 November 1959 Episodio # 8 - "Time Enough at Last" - 20 November 1959 Episodio # 9 - "Perchance to Dream" - November 27, 1959 (redoblado) Episodio # 10 - -Judgment Night- 4 December 1959 Episodio # 11- And When the Sky Was Opened - 11 December 1959 * Audio bastante gastado.......... Episodio # 12 - What You Need - 25 December 1959 Episodio # 13 - "The Four of Us Are Dying" - January 1, 1960 Episodios # 14 - "Third from the Sun" - January 8, 1960 Episodio # 15 -"I Shot an Arrow into the Air"- January 15 -1960 Episodio # 16- "The Hitch-Hiker"- January 22, 1960 Episodio # 17 - "The Fever" - January 29, 1960 Episodio # 18 - "The Last Flight" February 5, 1960 (Redoblado) Episodio # 19 - "The Purple Testament" February 12, 1960 (redoblado) Episodio # 20 - "Elegy" February 19, 1960 Episodio # 21 - "Mirror Image" -February 26, 1960 (1960-02-26) Episodio # 22 - "The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street" - March 4, 1960 Episodio # 23 - "A World of Difference" - March 11, 1960 Episodio # 24- Long Live Walter Jameson" - March 18, 1960 Episodio # 25 - People Are Alike All Over" - March 25, 1960 Episodio # 26 - "Execution" - April 1, 1960 Episodio # 27 - "The Big Tall Wish" April 8, 1960 Episodio # 28- "A Nice Place to Visit" April 15, 1960 Episodio # 29 - "Nightmare as a Child" -April 29, 1960 Episodio # 30 -"A Stop at Willoughby" -May 6, 1960 Episodio # 31 - "The Chaser" - May 13, 1960 Episodio # 32 - "A Passage for Trumpet" - May 20, 1960 Episodio # 33 -"Mr. Bevis" -June 3, 1960 * Audio bastante gastado. Episodio # 34 - "The After Hours" -June 10, 1960 Episodio # 35- "The Mighty Casey" - June 17, 1960 Episodio # 36 "A World of His Own" July 1, 1960 Episodio # 46 - "A Most Unusual Camera"- 16/12/1960 Episodio # 54 - La odisea del vuelo 33 - 24/02/1961 Episodio # 82 - Un portador más- 12/01/1962 Episodio # 111 - La imprenta del Diablo- 28/02/1963 (doblaje de Puerto Rico ) Transmisión Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Category:Doblaje de Puerto Rico